1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having an easily anchoring structure or device or having a simplified tool adapter, for easily attaching or attaching various tool members to the ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical ratchet wrenches have been developed for engaging with and for driving fasteners, and comprise a ratchet mechanism for easily rotating or driving the fasteners.
In order to engage with and to drive the fasteners, a number of sockets are required to be selectively and changeably attached to the ratchet wrenches, for selectively engaging with various fasteners or tool extensions.
However, the sockets may not be directly attached to the ratchet wrenches, and an additional tool adapter is required to be attached to the ratchet wrenches, to engage with and to attach or to couple the sockets to the ratchet wrenches.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,57,096 to Ling discloses one of the typical ratchet wrenches comprising a hollow ratchet wheel rotatably mounted in a box end of a spanner, and a socket adapter includes a mediate section releasably engaged with the hollow ratchet wheel, and a distal socket engaging portion extended beyond the hollow ratchet wheel for engaging with and for rotating or driving the fasteners.
In order to retain or anchor the sockets to the distal socket engaging portion of the socket adapter, a spring biased pin and a ball are further required to be attached to the socket adapter, to releasably or detachably attaching the sockets to the socket adapter, such that the typical socket adapters for the typical ratchet wrenches are complicated and may not be easily manufactured or assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,476 to Hu discloses another typical ratchet wrench comprising a similar hollow ratchet wheel, a socket adapter releasably attached to the hollow ratchet wheel, for engaging with and for rotating or driving the fasteners, and a spring biased pin and a ball attached to the socket adapter.
In order to retain or anchor the socket adapter to the socket wrench, a retainer having a resilient retaining section is required to be secured onto the socket adapter, to engage with and to attach the socket adapter to the typical ratchet wrenches.
However, the resilient retaining section of the retainer includes a complicated configuration that should be made of steel or metal materials, and that may not be easily manufactured. In addition, the retainer should be forced through the hollow ratchet wheel, and may have a good chance to scrape and damage the teeth of the hollow ratchet wheel of the typical ratchet wrenches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.